Police Jesus: Adventure in Kalos Anime
Police Jesus: Adventure in Kalos Anime is new serie in Tiny Pop in 2016. Information The PAW Patrol will unite Team Flare Intro English French Japanese Spanish Characters *Jesus Villalba *Lyssandre *Mable *Rocky *Celosia *Marshall *Xerosic *Rubble *Aliana *Chase *Bryony *Skye *Zuma *Ryder *Team Flare Grunts *Max *Delilah *Meg *Sparky *Buster *Rita *Megan *Buster Baxter *Emma *Martha Lorraine *Heli *Admins Of The Team Flare *Arthur R. Admin *Helen L. Admin *Everest *Alain *Mairin *RE-WA *Kitty Team Flare *Kids Team Flare *Que *Tracker *Robo-Dog *Curiosity In Pokemon Adventure Universal *Nicolas *Edison *Ellie Movies *Police Jesus The: School Bus Magic *Police Jesus and Special Christmas Flare *Police Jesus and Dumb Halloween *Police Jesus and Love Dumb Day *Police Jesus The Magician *Flarebusters; The Ghost Zygarde or Puni Chan *Police Jesus: The Curse Of Heaven The Teams Dismissed Episode Season 1 *The Pups and Belmondo *The Pups and Black Clembot *The Pups and Flarestrophe *Pups Save Team Flare *Paw Patrol vs Nicolas *The New Television *The Terminus Cave!/The mystery of Z starts !! Season 2 *New Members *Concert of Jesus *The Minecraft *Facebook Chibi *Mable The Giant *The Explosive Land's Wrath! Operation: Heli Capture Zygarde!! Season 3 *Mission accomplished *The Pups and The Summer *Nicolas vs Clemont *Jesus and His Police Shield *Pups Save Jesus *The Pups Wilds *Chase and Rocky vs Ellie and Edison Season 4 *Pups Save AlianaPups Save Mable *Pups Save Mable *Pups Save The Mathtropolis *Pups Cowboys *Mysterious's Jack Season 5 *Technical and Repair Puppy *Team Flare Vs Kitty Team Flare *Team Flare Adult vs Kids Team Flare *Pups Install to Heli *Pups Save To Lost Jesus *Pups Save a Concert Team Flare *Pups Save God of the Sun *Pups Save God of the Moon *Left and Right! The Indecisive Binacle!! *The Pups Meet The Nitrome Season 6 *Pups Save The Grunts *Pups Save Bryony and Celosia *Pups Save Xerosic *Pups Save Lyssandre *Pups Save Space Elgyem *Pups Save A Wedding's Jesus and Mable Season 7 *The Pups Save Planet Polka Dots *The Pups Save Carnival *The Pups Save The Mermaid in The Mall *The Pups Save Paints *The Pups Save Clay *The Pups and The Judge Grumpy *Return Of Zygarde *Pups Save The Imaginary Friend *Pups Save The Promise *Pups Save The Camp *Pups Save The Two Homes *Pups Save The World *Pups Save Pokemon XYZ Trivia *In Final Episode Que Save Bryony and Aliana By A Magnet Crane. *Clembot Died by a Lightsaber. *In Pups Save Xerosic Debut Que and Curiosity. *Jesus Villalba Has That should not break rules. *Robo-Dog Is Debut in Season 2 *The Paw Patrol Save To Team Flare In Each Episode Yes Need Help in Problems and Peg + Cat. *Mable is Girlfriend's Jesus Villalba. *The Ufo's Jesus Has Shield. *The Days Rules Of Jesus End Up in Final Episode. *Tracker Appear in Season 7. *The Ship Rescue and Paw Patroller 's Paw Patrol Has Button Secret Same What Ufo's Jesus and Vehicle's Team Flare by Use In Major Emergency Case and Yes Press That Button Voltron's Que Is Joined with other vehicles Category:TV Series Category:Initiated in 2016 Series Category:Browse Category:Finalized in 2017 Series